Please Don't
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Estamos sentados junto al otro en el auto, pero no hay música. Siempre tomo tu mano izquierda pero ahora estás mordiéndote los labios. Sé lo que vas a decir, por favor, no lo digas... Resto del resumen dentro del fic .


Hola a todo el mundo! ^o^

**Inner: ****cállate, bueno después de tanto tiempo al fin volvimos con otro fic c:**

Ojala les guste :3

**Inner: como no podíamos poner el resumen completo lo terminamos de poner acá ^^**

Bueno ahora si los dejamos leer, nos vemos abajo :D

* * *

**Please Don't**

**Resumen:**

Estamos sentados junto al otro en el auto, pero no hay música. Siempre tomo tu mano izquierda pero ahora estás mordiéndote los labios. Sé lo que vas a decir, por favor, no lo digas. No sé por qué, no sé por qué. Quiero tirar cada minuto, cada segundo. Pero el camino vacío se abalanza sobre mí. Después de dar vueltas y vueltas, llegué a tu casa que es tan familiar y las lágrimas cayeron. Después de perder un largo día buscando este lugar, se siente como si estuviese perdido.

Por favor, no, por favor, no te vayas. No sé por qué, no sé por qué. No está ni siquiera lloviendo pero fuera de la ventana. Crecer blanca y separada. Dejarte ir no es tan fácil como suena. Me di la vuelta, no siendo capaz de verte dejarme. Las lágrimas cayeron eventualmente, y necesito limpiarlas ahora ya. No sé si debo usar el pañuelo que me diste o tirarlo lejos. ¿Por qué este temblor no se va lejos?

Finjo estar loco y me aferro a ti pero. Pero mi cuerpo no me escucha. Intoxicado con tu esencia en el auto. No quiero despertar para siempre. Por favor no (por favor) me te vayas por favor (por favor)  
Vuelve (vuelve) vuelve (vuelve). En lo alto del asiento vacío que dejaste, sólo tu fría esencia permanece. Por favor no (por favor) me te vayas por favor (por favor) Vuelve (vuelve) vuelve (vuelve) Me aferraré de la esencia que queda por lo que vuelve a tu lugar.

_** Please Don't.**_

No se me ocurrió mejor resumen que la canción en español, espero que disfruten de este One-short ^^.

* * *

**Please Don't**

Me encuentro conduciendo sin rumbo fijo mientras veo tu hermosa melena rosa moverse con el viento. Normalmente me gusta poner música para viajar pero ahora no estoy de humor, tal vez porque desde hace una semana no podre estar más contigo como yo hubiera querido.

- Sasori estás bien- me preguntaste mientras me cogías la mano con la delicadeza que te caracterizas y me enamoraste.

- Estoy bien Sakura, solo algo distraído- dije mientras apretaba tu mano izquierda y comenzaba a recordar cómo empezó todo.

Me encontraba en las escalas de mi casa pensando en cómo poder decirte lo que sentía por ti, me entraba muy concentrado en eso hasta que sentí como me empujabas por detrás y casi me haces caer.

- Qué te parece si jugamos un rato- al decir eso me comenzaste a molestar la cara.

- No estoy de humor Sakura- te dijo apartándote delicadamente.

- Oooh vamos juguemos un rato- y volviste a tomar mi cara pero ahora me estaba comenzando a molestar.

- ¡Sakura dije que no!- al decir eso te aparte un poco más fuerte y veía como te reías y me hacías enojar mas.

- A que no me alcanzas- me sacaste la lengua y hacías que me enojara más que no soporte más que te comencé a perseguir por toda la casa.

- Ven acá Sakura- dije mientras trataba de cogerte.

- No me alcanzaras- y cuando dijiste eso te escondiste tras un chico que nunca antes avía visto.

- Que pasa acá- dijo mientras abrazaba a mi amada oji-jade con mucho cariño que me dieron ganas de hacerlo desangrar por medio de golpes.

- Solo estamos jugando- dijiste mientras le dabas un beso en la mejilla cosa que hizo que me dieran celos cosa que nunca antes me habían dado- Sasori el es Deidara mi novio- dijiste mientras lo abrazabas amorosamente.

- Mucho gusto Sasori- dijo mientras me daba su mano en forma de presentación cosa que no correspondí.

- Con permiso me voy al segundo piso- dije mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras y veía como ustedes dos se abrazaban más cariñosamente y yo me escondía para llorar.

Desde ese día comencé a entender que te estaba perdiendo y no podría estar contigo como hubiera querido pero mi amor hacia ti no me dejo alejarme de ti en ningún momento pensando que en algún momento podría estar a tu lado pero estaba equivocado y solo me daba falsas esperanzas pero de todos modos no me importo.

No sé por canto tiempo estuve en ese camino de recuerdos que quiero olvidar pero al sentir que me comenzabas a mover el brazo volví a la tierra y pude notar que estaba por llegar a tu casa para dejarte, esa casa donde te vine a recoger tantas veces y ahora hace que recuerde más cosas que quiero olvidar.

- Sasori por favor dime qué te pasa- me volviste a hablar mientras seguía conduciendo- por favor dime que me estas preocupando- me cogiste la mano de nuevo y no soporte mas.

- ¿QUIERES SABER QUE ME PASA?- grite mientras detenía bruscamente el auto frente a tu casa y comenzaba a llorar.

- Sasori cálmate- dijiste mientras te acercabas para limpiarme las lagrimas.

- Déjame- dije mientras me apoyaba en la ventana para llorar- nunca te diste cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti- termine de decir.

- Sasori- no supiste que más decir o hacer.

- Por favor déjame solo- te pedí mientras más recuerdos venían a mi mente y sentía como te bajabas del auto.

Me encontraba de nuevo en mi casa, ese día estaba feliz por alguna razón, ya me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Deidara pero aun así no me agradaba casi porque fue el que me quito el poder estar contigo. Estaba hablando animadamente con los dos hasta que se formo un incomodo silencio para mí pero al parecer a ustedes dos les daba igual.

- Muy bien díganme que pasa acá- pedí mientras seguía viendo que ustedes reían y sonreían- a ver que esconden- volví a pedir ahora mas irritado.

- Mira- dijo mi hermosa pelirrosa mientras levantaba su mano izquierda la cual tenía un anillo- que te parece- me preguntaste.

- No entiendo- dije completamente confundido y esperando que no fuera lo que pensara.

- Nos vamos a casar- dijo ahora el idiota ese rubio mostrándome su mano izquierda que tenía el mismo anillo que Sakura- que dices, genial no- me pregunto sonriendo, ahora siento que lo odio mas.

- No sé qué decir- respondí mientras veía que mi mayor temor se hacía realidad- creo que los felicito- mentí mientras por dentro sentía como mi interior se desplomaba poco a poco.

- Gracias- me dijo Sakura sonriendo a la cual respondí con otra sonrisa forzada- Sasori quieres ser el padrino de nuestra boda- me preguntaste con otra sonrisa.

- Claro me encantaría- respondí mientras sentía el corazón partirse en miles de pedazos.

Ese fue otros de los peores recuerdos que tengo hasta ahora. Me encontraba aun llorando en mi auto pero ahora ya no estaba sentada al lado mío sino en tu hogar, no sé porque no era capaz de moverme para irme de ese lugar que me trae muchos recuerdos.

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- dije mientras sacaba una foto de mi bolsillo- ¿por que esto me tuvo que pasar a mí?- dije mientras veía esa foto donde estábamos los tres, esa foto fue el día de su boda y yo como un colado salgo celebrando su felicidad- ¿Por qué?- y en ese momento tuve el peor recuerdo de todos.

Era el día que esos dos habían estado esperando y yo quería que no llegara, era el día de la boda. Deidara se encontraba en la puerta de la iglesia recibiendo a los invitados mientras yo me encontraba parado cerca de unas escaleras. Estaba tan distraído pensando que ese día te perdería para siempre que no me había dado cuenta que estabas parada el lado mío riéndote.

- Sasori despierta- dijiste mientras dabas una vuelta delante mío haciendo que volviera a la tierra- como me veo- me preguntaste.

- Te ves demasiado hermosa- te sonreí porque no mentía, te veías como una princesa- felicidades por tu boda- lo dije forzadamente ya que me dolía decirlo.

- Gracias- me sonreíste tiernamente y me abrasabas cosa que correspondí feliz y a la vez triste.

- ¡Sakura!- te llamo tu futuro esposo haciendo que te separaras de mi y fueras corriendo donde él y lo abrasaras amorosamente. No soporte ver eso así que me decidí ir antes a mi lugar para la boda.

Me encontraba esperando en mi lugar mientras veía a todas las personas felices por la ocasión, definitivamente yo soy el que no encaja acá. Veía como todos se callaron y ustedes se acercaban despacio cogidos de la mano hasta llegar frente al padre que dio inicio a la ceremonia. Me encontraba tan distraído en mis pensamientos que no sé cuando fue que paso la mayor parte de la boda para encontrarme en un momento si aprovechar o no.

- Señor Deidara acepta como esposa a la señorita Sakura- dijo el padre trayéndome a la tierra de nuevo.

- Acepto- se le veía feliz. Como lo odio en este momento.

- Y usted señorita Sakura, acepta al señor Deidara como esposo- dijo de nuevo el padre haciendo que me dieran ganas de irme.

- Acepto- al decir eso me dieron más ganas de irme y llorar la perdida de mi único amor.

El que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre- pensé en aprovechar ese momento pero al verte feliz con el no lo hice, no quiero que me odies toda la vida por eso, no lo soportaría- los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- y al decir eso veía como ustedes dos se besaban y yo me comencé a ir lejos de ese lugar para evitar más dolor por ese día.

Me encontraba a las afueras de la iglesia viendo como los carros pasar al frente mío y a mí dándome ganas de tirármeles y acabar con mi dolor de haber perdido el amor de mi vida en tan poco tiempo. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando siento que alguien se para al lado mío a hablar.

- Como te pareció la boda- me pregunto el nuevo esposo de Sakura haciendo que volviera mi vista a la calle.

- Bonita creo- dije desinteresado- para ser sincero no preste mucha intención- volví a decir cuando sentí que me cogió de la muñeca.

- Creo que eso no importa- me dijo mientras me volvía a adentrar a la iglesia- ven que Sakura quiere sacarse una foto contigo- volvió a decir impresionándome.

Está bien- me deje llevar por ese idiota hasta quedar al lado de mi pelirrosa favorita.

- Sasori párate acá- me dijiste señalándome dónde y cogiéndome del brazo mientras veía como hacías lo mismo con Deidara al otro lado y apoyabas tu cabeza en su hombro.

Muy bien miren a la cámara- dijo el fotógrafo, yo salí completamente distraído como si estuviera en otro planeta pero no me importo.

Me encuentro aun llorando en mi auto viendo esa foto todavía hasta que no soporte mas y la rompí justo por la mitad dejando la parte donde salía Sakura casi perfecta mientras la otra la tiraba por la ventana y veía por la ventana de tu casa como te abrazabas con tu esposo.

- Sakura- dije extendiendo mi mano para llevarla después a mi corazón roto- ¿Por qué me paso esto justo a mí?- dije mientras guardaba la foto en mi chaqueta y me iba de una vez del frente de esa casa donde ahora vive el amor de mi vida con su esposo y no conmigo.

**FIN…**

* * *

Y como les pareció? :3

**Inner: aunque no me guste admitirlo fue tierno y triste ._.**

Y eso que :P bueno los dejamos porque es muy tarde en mi país.

**Inner: nos vemos cuando queramos subir algo xD**

Oh se nos ocurra ._.

**Inner: bueno ahora si nos vamos, esperamos sus comentarios ^^**

Adiós :D


End file.
